


Destinados (Shisui Uchiha x Oc)

by bere1098



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bere1098/pseuds/bere1098
Summary: Shisui lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio, ella era el amor de su vida, no importa que tan joven era en ese entonces y que sus familiares tomaron como broma sus palabras o vieran su enamoramiento como algo pasajero, esa mujer era el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, no todo sería tan fácil para él, el hecho de ser seis años menor que el amor de su vida era algo a considerar, pues ella no lo veía como un hombre, sino como un niño, y lo peor de todo, se había convertido en la esposa de su tío.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Destinados (Shisui Uchiha x Oc)

¿Desde cuándo Jewelry lucia tan hermosa? Los ojos negros de Shisui estaban posados con firmeza sobre la recién llegada, Jewelry Roth era una gran amiga de la infancia, la conocía desde que él estaba en el jardín de niños, ella en ese entonces estaba en primaria y solían verse durante el tiempo de receso, ella sin falta le compartiría de la fruta que llevaba y él a cambio le daría un sorbo de su jugo de durazno, que tiempos… en ese entonces Shisui tenía 5 años y Jewelry 11.

Por supuesto, todo tenía un fin y el de ellos llego tan solo un año después con Shisui entrando a la primaria y Jewelry a la secundaria, a pesar de que sus familias eran cercanas, el pelinegro no volvería a ver a la chica durante los próximos años, hasta ese día, en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, su primito.

La imagen de Jewelry que recordaba era completamente diferente, para empezar, siempre la había visto con ese horrible uniforme gris que hacía que todos parecieran presos, seguía con que su cabello siempre estaba mal recogido, la misma chica le confirmo que no le importaba su apariencia y que incluso tendía a no peinarse y tercero pero no menos importante, su cuerpo… sin duda algo había crecido en ella, algo estaba cambiando, lo supo en cuanto la vio llegar con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, estaba de buen humor mientras saludaba a todos los presentes, su cabello ligeramente ondulado caía en una hermosa cascada sobre su espalda y oh... el hermoso vestido amarillo con estampado de nubes, este se balanceaba entre cada paso que daba, parecía toda una princesa, Shisui jamás vio alguien tan hermosa en sus ochos años de vida.

ㅡ ¡Shisui! ㅡ La voz de Itachi lo sacó de su mundo de ensueño, giró su rostro para verlo, el pelinegro tenía dibujada una expresión de desesperación ㅡ Sasuke se ha subido al resbaladero y ahora no quiere bajar.

El rostro del mayor de los Uchiha formo una mueca de confusión, Sasuke siempre había demostrado tener mucha más fuerza y determinación que cualquier niño de su edad, sin embargo, no esperaba que llegara a tanto, sus labios estaban a punto de soltar una interrogante si no fuera por la castaña que se había acercado hasta ellos.

ㅡ ¿Como ha logrado un niño de dos años llegar hasta lo más alto de un resbaladero? ㅡ Ambos niños observaron a la recién llegada, Jewelry los observaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Shisui inmediatamente poso sus ojos negros sobre Itachi, después de todo, esa era la pregunta que buscaba hacer antes de que la chica le interrumpiera.

ㅡ No lo hizo soloㅡ comenzó explicando el pequeño Itachi ㅡ él quería subir pero no podía, así que tuve que ayudarlo, le dije que no bajara hasta que yo llegara al otro extremo para poder atraparlo pero creo que le ha dado miedo y ahora esta allá arriba sin querer bajar.

Jewelry rio fuertemente ante lo contado por Itachi, quien ahora estaba dibujando un puchero en sus labios ante la desesperación de no saber cómo sacar a su hermanito de aquel juego, colocó sus manos sobre su cintura e intentó evaluar la situación, era obvio que Sasuke no quería bajar solo, después de todo él tan solo tenía dos años y era la primera vez que se subía a un juego como ese. Shisui suspiró audiblemente, jamás dejaría de recalcar la falta de humanidad de Itachi, quien a sus cinco años era mucho más maduro que cualquiera de su edad e incluso algunos mayores, tanto que olvidaba los "problemas", miedos o dificultades que podían tener los niños de su edad o menores, como si él jamás hubiese pasado por eso, aunque bueno, había que admitir que Itachi era absolutamente diferente a cualquiera.

ㅡ Tengo una idea, deberías resbalar con él y

ㅡ No. ㅡ La explicación de Shisui fue cruelmente cortada por una sola palabra de Itachi, el primer nombrado esperaba aquella reacción por lo que sin mas se cruzo de brazos.

ㅡ Estás pidiendo ayuda, pero rechazas la gran idea de Shisui, yo no te comprendo Itachi. ㅡ Argumento la castaña mientras posaba una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro del niño primer nombrado quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el tacto de la fémina ¿Desde cuándo Jewelry tenía ese efecto en él?

ㅡ Debe haber algo mejor, algo que no sea yo bajando por esa resbaladilla.

Justo después de que el azabache dijera eso, un sollozo viajó por la forma cilíndrica del resbaladero, Sasuke estaba llorando por estar atrapado lejos de todo y todos.

ㅡ Entonces empújalo, yo lo atraparé. ㅡ Propuso Jewelry, Itachi aun así pareció pensarlo. ㅡ Por dios, no tienes una idea mejor, solo hazlo.

ㅡ Jewelry tiene razón, solo estas rechazando nuestras ideas pero no propones nada.ㅡ Apoyó Shisui, la mencionada sonrió y acarició la mejilla del niño de ocho años. Itachi suspiró completamente derrotado.

ㅡ Está bien, solo... asegúrate de atraparlo, no quiero que caiga y se lastime ¿sí?

La fémina asintió y se limitó a ver como Itachi subía al juego a regañadientes, negó mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba esbozando una suave sonrisa, Shisui la observaba de cerca, no cabía duda, Jewelry era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, superaba incluso la belleza de su propia madre y eso era mucho decir, pues Shisui consideraba a su madre la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, por dios, no había mujer como ella.

La mente de Shisui navegaba entre mil y un pensamientos, no sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía, era extraño y no sabia como reaccionar, todo era tan confuso.

ㅡ Jewelry... No puedo empujar a Sasuke. ㅡ la voz de Itachi interrumpió el análisis que tenía sobre el rostro de la chica, en ese momento descubrió que no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

ㅡ Por dios, Itachi, sé que parece difícil porque bueno... es tu único hermano y está pequeño, pero no le harás daño, lo aseguro. ㅡ La chica intentaba dar ánimo y que el azabache lograra su cometido, aunque a decir verdad, hacia un mal trabajo.

ㅡ Mi problema no es tener que empujarlo, eso ya lo había tenido en cuenta, mi problema es que Sasuke se aferró y ahora no se mueve, no importa cuanta fuerza aplique, es como si se hubiese quedado pegado aquí.

Los ojos grises de Jewelry se posaron sobre los negros de Shisui, no tenían pensando dicho escenario, mientras la chica pensaba en cómo resolver el problema, Shisui luchaba contra su corazón, el cual no dejaba de latir rápidamente ¡solo era contacto visual! Lo habían hecho varias veces antes ¿Por qué esa vez era diferente? No lograba entenderlo.

ㅡ ¡Ya sé! Vas a tener que abrazarlo y lanzarte con él, lo siento Itachi, pero no hay otra manera.

La castaña se encogió de hombros aún si el mencionado no lograra verla desde su posición. El suspiro de Itachi no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, Shisui sonrió y negó repetidas veces, la fiesta se puso interesante en esos últimos minutos.

Mientras tanto, en lo alto de aquel resbaladero se encontraba un desesperado Itachi y un berrinchudo Sasuke, sus puñitos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados al igual que sus labios rositas, se negaba a bajar por ese resbaladero ¡Y con justa razón, el muy condenado de su hermano queria empujarlo y hacerlo caer por el precipicio! No lo permitiría, de ninguna manera.

ㅡ Por dios, Sasuke, fue difícil subirte, no puedo bajarte del mismo modo en que te traje, tienes que hacerlo por el resbaladero.

El niño de cinco años envolvió el cuerpito de su hermano e intentó moverlo, lanzarse hacia atrás con la intención de llevárselo a rastras con él, desgraciadamente estaba fallando pues Sasuke se negaba a moverse y había hecho su cuerpo duro, nadie lo movería tan fácilmente.

ㅡ No se puede, me rindo, Sasuke tendrá que quedarse aquí para siempre.

Mencionó el mayor de los hermanos, quería meterle miedo a su hermanito para que cediera ante lo que quería hacer, no resultó para nada bien, pues Sasuke infló sus mejillas rojizas, el mayor logro su cometido, pero lejos de que el pequeño relajara su cuerpo para poder bajarlo, se aferró aun mas y empezó a sollozar aún más alto.

ㅡ Tarado lo asustas. ㅡ Jewelry reprendió a Itachi y su cabeza negó múltiples veces ㅡ El miedo solo hará que no quiera bajar ¿realmente eres el mas listo de tu clase?

El gruñido de Itachi llegó hasta donde estaban, la adolescente se cruzó de brazos, realmente se le estaban terminando las ideas, no había mucho que hacer al respecto, pues su plan se había visto arruinado por las acciones del mayor de los hermanos. 

ㅡ Shisui… ㅡ Los ojos grises nuevamente se posaron sobre él ¡Oh no! Conocía esa sonrisita malvada, en el pasado la había visto hacerla, aunque nunca con él sino con los niños a los cuales les hacia bromas o maldades. ㅡ Viendo como está el panorama, tendrás que ir a su ayuda, se que estas grande como para subirte al juego pero… ㅡ Y venia el chantaje emocional ㅡ Se que lo harás porque quieres mucho a Sasuke y no quieres que se desespere más. ㅡ Shisui suspiró completamente derrotado ㅡ Solo debes subirte y empujarlos, Itachi de seguro aun esta intentando bajar a su hermano, tu fuerza más la de él superara la de Sasuke.

ㅡ No puede ser. ㅡ El azabache se acercó hasta la entrada de aquel juego, seguía siendo un niño por lo que no seria raro que lo vieran ahí ¿Verdad? Después de todo tenía ocho años, aún era normal que quisiera subirse a un juego como ese.

Jewelry contuvo la risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, Shisui era muy alto a tan temprana edad y el juego estaba diseñado para alguien más pequeño, era cierto, no seria raro ver a un niño de ocho años querer subir a una resbaladilla, lo que, sin duda, si lo seria, era ver a alguien tan alto hacer tales acrobacias para no morir ahorcado entre las distintas cuerdas que tenia que pasar para escalar y llevar hasta arriba.

¡Itachi estaría en deuda con el por el resto de sus días, que no hubiese duda de eso! Shisui perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que choco directamente contra el techo del juego, demonios, aquello era horrible, al menos ya había llegado hasta arriba y ya podía ver a Itachi abrazando a Sasuke quien definitivamente lucia muy molesto.

Los ojos del mayor de los hermanos se iluminaron al ver a su primo yendo en su ayuda, de seguro con su fuerza lograrían empujar a Sasuke y hacerlo bajar, pobre… no sabia cual era su destino, aunque lo intuyo cuando el mayor coloco sus manos sobre la espalda del más pequeño y ejercía fuerza sobre esta, Itachi perdió el equilibrio yéndose para atrás y llevándose consigo a Sasuke, quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar la caída que venía.

La castaña estaba esperando a que los niños bajaran, pero la imagen que se reprodujo ante sus ojos era algo que no esperaba, ambos hermanitos estaban rodando mientras bajaban, el primero en llegar fue Sasuke, quien prácticamente cayo de cara cerca del borde del juego, “Al menos no puede ponerse peor” pensó la chica, pero ya saben, la vida pocas veces cumple nuestras expectativas, Itachi no pudo detenerse y termino cayendo encima del cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, el cual había empezado a llorar. Estaba por tomar al bebe en brazos, pero los quejidos de un tercer niño llamarían su atención, Shisui estaba enredado en diferentes cuerdas, colgando de cabeza.

ㅡ ¡Por dios, Shisui! ㅡ grito la chica mientras tomaba al bebe entre sus brazos y caminaba hasta donde el mencionado se encontraba. ㅡ Esto fue muy peligroso ¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió hacerlo? Nunca mas intentaremos algo así.

Shisui resoplo fuertemente, Jewelry siempre hacia eso, tenia ideas locas que al final no salían como ella queria, también solía actuar descuidadamente pero claro, solo aplicaría para ella, ya que jamás dejaría que alguien de sus allegados hiciera algo descabellado, su celebre frase “Tu no hagas eso, solo yo puedo” quedaría grabada por mucho tiempo en su mente.

Después de esa peligrosa, vergonzosa y alocada experiencia, el resto de la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, en cierto momento, tan solo habían quedado el y la castaña hablando en la mesa que designaron a los mas jóvenes, Shisui estaba maravillado con la chica, sin duda la había extrañado, era cierto que había cambiado físicamente pero mientras más hablaban, encontraba más cosas de la vieja amiga de la escuela, la forma en que ponía los ojos en blanco cada que hablaba de algún compañero que le caía mal, como arrugaba la nariz ante distintos aromas (ya fueran de cualquier perfume o del pañal de Sasuke) y la forma en que se sentaba cuando entraba profundamente en un tema de conversación, sus manos solían moverse por aquí y allá, haciendo ademanes, era la misma chica apasionada.

Cuando estuvo en su casa, metido entre las cobijas de su cama, pensó en las palabras que su abuelo Kagami le había dicho alguna vez, para ser exactos, fue cuando le contó cuan enamorado estaba de su difunta abuela.

"Jamás había visto una mujer como ella, tan elegante y hermosa. Mis ojos simplemente no podían despegarse de ella, mi corazón latía como loco y por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo de hacer el ridículo, tú sabes cuan distraído soy y como meto la pata cada dos por tres."

Acaso... ¿estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia? El pelinegro sonrió, claro que sentía algo más por ella, no solo cariño, recién el sentimiento se instalaba en su corazón, pero llegaba con la fuerza de un huracán.

Eso explicaría porque se quedó tan concentrado en su sonrisa, en la forma de su cabello y en aquel precioso vestido amarillo, ese color le quedaba a la perfección.

En efecto, estaba enamorándose de Jewelry.


End file.
